


A White Christmas

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Harry and Draco are teamed up to hand make the food for the up coming Christmas party. (Drarry)





	A White Christmas

Hermione glared at Harry, “C’mon we all decided that this is fair.”

“But that doesn’t make it any better that I have to work with the Slytherin!”

“We pulled your names out of that hat to make the food for the Christmas party. It won’t be that bad to work with Draco.”

Hermione was right, he actually really wanted to work with Malfoy. Harry didn’t know why but after the war he hasn’t hated Draco as much anymore, except he didn’t want to admit it. Last week they had the brilliant idea to get a bunch of their friends and have a Christmas party like they always had at Hogwarts. Harry would have shot it down if he had known who he had to work with.

At last, Harry said yes and they planned to have Draco meet them at his house tomorrow to make the food. 

The kitchen was just about ready when Harry could hear Draco arrive in his fireplace using floo powder followed by at least 10 floating plastic bags of ingredients and a cookbook in his hand. Draco set the supplies on the table and grinned, “What Potter, I want the food to taste good, and you know Hermione doesn’t want us to just buy them,”

“Err, yeah,” Harry spat out, “So what do you think we should make first?”

“I was thinking Treacle tart but maybe we should do something more festive.” 

“No no, Treacle tart is perfect.” Harry looked for a bowl as Draco began to search for all the ingredients. How was it that Harry never fully saw how adorable Draco is when trying to cook. Maybe because they had never cooked together before, actually they didn’t have much experience cooking at all. 

“So what Christmas miracle are you wanting this year?” Draco asked while pulling out the eggs.

“Well, I’ve always wanted it to snow on Christmas day. They have always come close but it is never on Christmas, well unless you count the ones Dumbledore made. What about you Draco?”

Draco thought about this for a second before replying, “I don’t really know yet.”

Finally focusing on the food again, Harry flipped open to the recipe and read, “The first step is to mix flour, butter, and salt in a bowl until a crumble forms. Easy enough.” 

It wasn’t easy enough. In fact, they couldn’t even get through one step before all hell broke loose. Within minutes flour somehow ended up on Harry’s sweater and, even though you couldn’t see it, there was flour everywhere in Draco’s hair. Without a second to blink, Draco grabbed a handful of flour and chucked it right at Harry’s face. Harry panicked and grabbed a bigger fistful of flour and dumped it on Draco’s shirt. From that point on each throw of flour got bigger and bigger until finally. 

“Plop,” right onto Harry’s head. He looked up to see an empty bag of flour filling his vision and he could hear Draco chuckling. His laughter ended soon after Harry pulled out his wand and made another bag of flour nicely scatter itself all over Draco’s head. 

Harry looked over just in time to see the last bag of flour rise up before being smacked into the ceiling making it look almost like snow. Harry felt his body be pulled more into the center as he heard Draco whisper, “Well, here’s your white Christmas,” before their lips connected. The kiss was magical. It was more than magical, it was perfect. 

“Do you know what you want for Christmas now?” Harry asked Draco again.

Draco took no time in answering, “Yea.”

“Well, what is it?”

Draco shuffled closer in the thick coat of flour which covered the floor before replying, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work! <3


End file.
